Have a very Merry Christmas
by ShingekiNoLevi99
Summary: The Shirosaki Family goes about their Christmas business! With their friends and Family its sure to be a trip! (Mpreg.) Hichiichi/Shiroichi. Oneshot.


AN: Christmas Shirosaki Family cuteness activate! The same family and such in this one but not the same story line as in "As Normal as it Gets" it like most of it never happened. So this has Mpreg, not your cup of tea that's fine but i don't want you to hate on anybody for it.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I just own the children. Everything else is Tite Kubo's

* * *

><p>Masaki Shirosaki was extremely excited for Christmas. She always was, she got to see her family and get lots of toys. Her parents where always happy to get her presents for Chirstmas, she was a fantastic kid. She did have her moments but ever kid did. She had just turned Four and she was loving every moment of it.<p>

On Christmas Eve they where going to spend it with their friends at the Ciffer's, then go to Ichigo's family on Chirstmas itself (Mainly so Ichigo wouldn't have to much energy drained..or his blood pressure rise.) Currently the little family was getting ready for the Chirstmas Eve party. Ichigo was trying to find clothes to wear, he groaned, looking at his stomach holding his twins. He pulled out the sweater he wore when he had Masaki. It was the default "nice" clothing when he was pregnant.

It's not like they made men's maternity clothing. He just wore things that where bigger from the stores in the men's department. The hollow world was very strange, accounting for the fact he and Shiro could get pregnant. Speaking of the Albino he walked in as Ichigo finished dressing with their Daughter on the pale man's hip. She wore a dress, not an over the top Christmas dress just a comfy almost tunic like dress with leggings and flats.

"Ya look nice Ichi." Shiro said. Ichigo just huffed. "Mhm, you're required to say that." He walked over to his Husband and Daughter. Shiro chuckled, leaning in and kissing the shingami.

Ichigo looked at Masaki "you ready to go?" Masaki nodded "Yeah Daddy! We already packed the car with the presents!" Ichigo smiled at his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Good then let's get a move on, huh?"

* * *

><p>At the Christmas Eve party, It was smaller than other years because some of the Shinigami had other plans and they understood, they'd just give them their cards later. A very pregnant Orihime was being helped by Nel and Rukia as they walked in. Ichigo sighed in relief along with Shiro knowing the other two women kept Orihime from making some of her..'specialties.' Renji, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked up as the small, growing family walked in. Various greetings were given as Ichigo sat on the love seat, sighing softly.<p>

Ichigo didn't want to admit he was exhausted from the shopping, wrapping and getting ready for Christmas . Shiro helped but it still made Ichigo bone tired. He didn't want to let it show however since Masaki was always excited around this time of year. He didn't want to snuff it out and make her worried. So he sucked it up and hid it.

The Adults knew however, Especially Shiro. They let it go because they knew they'd get chewed out if they brought it up during the party. "You guys are here! Put the gifts near the tree!" Orihime exclaimed from the kitchen. She was in a red sweater dress. The pregnant sweater look was in, apparently.

"You look good, Strawberry" Renji teased. "Up your ass, Pineapple." Grimmjow snorted while Renji glared at the smug looking orangette. Renji knew he couldn't touch him because that's a cowards way and Shiro would have killed him. He knocked Isshin out once when Ichigo was pregnant with Masaki and the old man had nearly knocked his son over when he had hugged him.

"Language Kurosaki~." Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Masaki frowned her eyebrows at the men and her Daddy. "Uncle Grimm is right Daddy that was a bad word.."

Ichigo looked at his daughter and felt bad. "You're right I'm sorry baby-girl." Shiro grinned smugly from behind Masaki as he put the presents down. Their daughter had Ichigo wrapped around her little finger...It's not like himself was any better.

Ulquiorra got up, he walked into the kitchen and put the food that was done on the table. Orihime smiled at the Espada. "Thank you." Ulquiorra kissed her temple, grabbing another plate. "You're welcome."

"Awe~ So cute." Nel sung and smiled widely at the couple. Rukia chuckled and started putting frosting on the cookies, she turned and peaked her head around the corner, smiling at the little girl who was coloring a picture on the floor. "Masaki~" The orange haired girl looked up, golden eyes focusing on the raven haired women then the cookie that was being held out to her.

She got up and ran over taking the cookie from her Aunt. She took a bite and smiled widely at the woman. "It's good! Thank you Rukia" Rukia giggled softly. "You're welcome sweetie."

Masaki nearly finished the cookie but not before she walked to her Papa, who sat next to her Daddy on the love seat. She climbed up on the albino's lap knowing she couldn't that right now to her Daddy. "Do you want a bite Daddy, Papa." Ichigo smiled widely and shook his head. "You finish it, I'll get one later."

Shiro grinned at Ichigo, denying the request as well. He knew his husband really had wanted one. So, he devised a plan. Knowing the women and Espada in the kitchen hated when food was stolen from those not in it. "Ey, Jeagerjaques." Grimmjow looked at the albino, a brow raised.

Shiro had a huge grin on his face as he lowered his voice, making Masaki giggle. "Ya wanna go and sneak some cookies with me?" "How are we gonna do that?" The grin grew, before he whispered the plan. "I want in" Renji announced.

"The more the merrier." "You're all morons and are going to die." Ichigo said raising a brow at the man seated next to him. Shiro leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll get ya one."

Ichigo tried to hide the excitement but Shiro caught it and laughed. "Jesus, i've never seen a man so excited for a cookie." Grimmjow said. "Shut up." Shiro got up and placed Masaki where he had just been.

"Alright, ya two ready?" The two men grinned and nodded. Ichigo rolled his eyes, Masaki giggled from next to her Daddy. It probably was going to end in failure but they where gonna try anyway. Ulquiorra was in there after all, he had gotten sucked into helping as well.

The three men put the plan into action, Grimmjow and Renji walking in, seemingly innocent as Shiro waited from around the corner. Nel and Rukia watched as the two men walked in. "You're not getting anything." Rukia said as Renji wrapped his arms around the smaller. "I just came to see you is all."

Nel watched Grimmjow as he came and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You guys are full of it. You want something, you'll just have to wait." Grimmjow kissed Nel's temple. "No we don't."

Ulquiorra looked at the men curiously, then the corner where the albino was hidden. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra and giggled softly. She would have to keep him in here more often when those three where around. She rubbed her stomach lovingly as she watched the plan crumble. Shiro had tried to flash step in but was quickly grabbed by Ulquiorra, who swiftly three the three men out of the kitchen.

Laughter was heard from the Living room as the three men groaned from their man made heap on the floor. "Damn." "You're all morons." Ulquiorra said, sighing. Ichigo had appeared, leaning on the door frame to the kitchen and looking at them. Ichigo smirked and looked at the women in the kitchen.

Orihime smiled and handed him a cookie, sympathizing with the man who rode the same boat as her. "Hey!" Renji exclaimed from the pile. "Not fair.." Grimmjow grumbled.

Ichigo turned and suddenly looked extremely intimidating. Shiro knew that looked and quickly scrambled from the pile and jogged over to his giggling daughter in the living room. Renji and Grimmjow actually feared for their life as Ichigo just smirked and walked away, eating his cookie.

"Shit..this isn't over is it?" "Nope." Rukia called. Renji and Grimmjow looked at each other. "Watch yourselves~." Shiro sung as he sat on the floor with his daughter, in view of the hallway. Shiro's face became grim. "Trust me, you're..." He looked at Masaki who was looking at him. "..Well, if ya catch my drift."

They truly fear for themselves as they rose from the carpet.

* * *

><p>They all around the tree after eating. Ichigo smiled as Masaki received from Renji and Rukia a Bear that had a little shinigami uniform on it with his Zangetsu on its back. Masaki smiled widely, she didn't know that it was meant to look like her Daddy but she felt safe with it in her arms. She then got a scarf from Ulquiorra and Orihime with a necklace with a flower as the charm. Grimmjow and Nel got her a frame with a picture of a group photo in it, her in the front on her 3rd birthday.<p>

"Thank you!" she said to everyone. The adults then exchanged gifts. They all said thank you and then Shiro and Rukia started picking up the wrapping paper. "Hey, Renji. Grimmjow."

They hadn't been let off the hook. The two men looked at Ichigo, They had hoped they had gotten away but they hadn't. "How about we play Truth or Dare and I dare you two to find the heaviest ball or something and strap it to your stomachs and walk around for an hour." Their eyes widened but they saw Shiro grinning then shake his head because if they refused it would only get worse. The men grudgingly got up.

"Ulqui, don't we have Bowling Ball's in the closet?" "We do." Ulquiorra smirked as the two paled. They went and got them and found a way to successfully strap them to their stomachs. "Shit.."

Masaki looked at Grimmjow and he immediately apologized. Shiro was nearly in tears near Ichigo as he laughed, the two men's girlfriends trying not to laugh, Orihime smiled and Ulquiorra did too. It made their backs hurt after awhile and their legs hurt like a mother. Ichigo watched them smugly try and figure out how to move as Orihime and him practically waltzed around. Masaki smiled at the people she view as part of her family. Adults were silly.

* * *

><p>When the Shirosaki parents got up the next morning it was because of the excited four year old wanting them to get up. "Daddy! Papa! come on!" The men slowly got up, Shiro and Ichigo following their practically vibrating daughter to the Christmas Tree. The two parents sat down and Ichigo gave her the go ahead, she smiled and started ripping into presents. She got so many toys, art supplies because Ichigo was noticing her interest in art.<p>

Masaki turned to her parents and handed each a little bag. "Aunt Rukia and Orihime helped me get gifts for you..I hope you like them!" They both smiled lovingly at her. "I love it already Sweetie" Ichigo kissed her head and started opening his along with Shiro.

Inside held necklaces, it looked like a dog tag but it was a locket with a family picture inside. "Wow Mas.." "I love it.." Shiro grinned at his daughter. "I'll wear it everyday." Masaki's eyes sparkled as she watched her father put it on, Ichigo following his movements. "I second that."

* * *

><p>"IIIIIIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!" Shiro knocked Isshin to the ground, both himself and Ichigo muttering about how he's a moron. Masaki ran over and kissed Isshin's cheek. "Hi Grandpa! Merry Christmas!" "Well Hello my girl! Merry Christmas to you too!" They hugged and soon they walked into the living room, Ichigo was hugging Yuzu, Shiro patting Karin's shoulder.<p>

Jinta and Toshiro sat on the couch, watching them wish each other a Merry Christmas. They greeted the men on the couch and soon Ichigo sat down. "I'll never get used to seeing you like that." Karin told her older brother. Ichigo looked at Karin and smirked slightly, "I'll never get used to it either."

"So how are you doing Shiro?" Yuzu looked up at her Brother-in-Law. Shiro grinned "I'm great. Busy but great." "I understand that." Jinta commented and Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"You'll never know the half of it." Shiro and Toshiro commented, at the same time. Masaki giggled and they glanced at each other. "Well! Lets go eat!" "I agree! I'm starving"

* * *

><p>"So do you have pictures of the twins?" Yuzu asked "Yeah! Grandpoppy wants to see his Grandbabies!" Ichigo sighed, annoyed. "I do" He took a picture out of his wallet, Karin suddenly interested, she smiled softly. "Oh their so precious!" Yuzu said, smiling widely.<p>

"OH MASAKI! OUR SON HAS MADE CUTE CHILDREN YET AGAIN!" Isshin ran over to the large poster of Masaki and cried, Karin groaned, Yuzu went to comfort him and Ichigo facepalmed. Ichigo then looked around and got up. "Ichigo?" "Where's Shi and Masaki?" Karin looked out the window and smiled.

"I think i know.." The Kurosaki's walked over to see Jinta, Toshiro, Shiro and Masaki outside. Toshiro looked less than pleased as they where fully engaged in a snowball fight. Shiro then scooped Masaki up, tickling her and both started to laugh. "She's growing up so fast." Ichigo looked at his father.

"Yeah.." Isshin smirked softly. "She's so much like your mother.. " Ichigo smirked softly, looking at the ridiculous poster. "I agree. One hundred percent."

* * *

><p>As they drove home, Shiro looked at Ichigo. He fell asleep, hand on his stomach. Masaki was asleep as well. Shiro put his hand on Ichigo's stomach were his hand was.<p>

"Merry Chirstmas little ones, we'll see you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I hope you have a Merry Christmas and i hope you enjoyed the story!

Stay safe and don't let the Hollows bite!

Review if you'd please!


End file.
